No One Like You
by sasuke's not meant to be wife
Summary: Students, they are young and in love or, perhaps one of them isn't? Or maybe there's something more to it? Why did Sasuke break up with Naruto so suddenly? And could it really be that he doesn't love the blond? Read and find out! Yaoi!boyxboy SasuNaru Rated: M / AU "Let me sleep next to you." It wasn't a demand nor a question, it was a wish; a wish I hoped Sasuke won't deny me.


**Hello my amazing readers! **

**It's a new story! Yaaaay!**

**This one won't be long too long, only a few chapters.**

**First of all, I owe you an apology for not updating my fics. I am really sorry, I was terribly busy. :(**

**I'll make it up to you!**

**Expect new chapters of every fic very soon! ^^**

**Now, about this...**

**It's a SasuNaru story this time, I hope you'll like it :)**

**They are students, they are young and in love... or, perhaps one of them isn't? Or maybe there's something more to it? Why did Sasuke break up with Naruto so suddenly? And, could it really be that he doesn't love the blond? Read, and find out!**

* * *

**No One Like You**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

_I think-I think when it's all over, it just comes back in flashes, you know? It's like a kaleidoscope of memories. It just all comes back. But, he never does._

_I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. It's not really anything he said or anything he did, it was the feeling that came along with it. And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again. But, I don't know if I should..._

_I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright. But I just thought "How can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?" _

_Maybe he knew that when he saw me._

_I guess I just lost my balance…_

* * *

The lit cigarette was slowly burning in a blue ashtray that lay on the small table as I watched the aerosol fill the already polluted air in my apartment. That was fifth, sixth for an hour? I couldn't remember anymore, there are too many cigarette butts to count them. It was just another one of those days when I was thinking too much about the things that should have been, but they weren't, I was feeling too lazy to stand up and empty the ashtray.

The music my neighbors were playing was too fucking loud and totally not in accordance with my mood. It was too… cheery? Yeah, that's the right word. Usually, I wouldn't be bothered by it, but tonight it just doesn't seat well with me. My boyfriend, Gaara, was supposed to come back to Boston in five days; he went to visit his family for two weeks. He was in Texas.

I thought of Gaara… He really cared. He was good to me and treated me nice. I cared about him too… I mean, how could I not when he was such a good friend and support. Yes, even though I was in a relationship with the pale red-head, I watched him as nothing more than a friend. I knew it hurt him, but my heart was already taken by someone else; the person I was currently thinking of, my one and only love, Sasuke Uchiha.

_Earlier that day_

"Hey, Naruto, come on man, you need some fun time. The guys want to see you and I don't care how busy you are, fit us in into your schedule!" Kiba, my best friend, looked at me as if I killed a stray puppy. My brunette best friend was in a relationship with our colleague Hinata and he was at the moment ordering me to go out with him and the rest of our friends later that day. How stupid he really is. Does stupidity even know boundaries?

"Kiba, please…don't glare at him. Naruto has a lot of duties to accomplish, stop acting like that…" Hinata was such a sweetheart; she tried to reason the idiot to leave me alone. She knew why I avoided going out with all of them… Though, a mule such as Kiba was, was pretty hard to convince. I knew her effort would be in vain.

"What are you talking about Hina? He can't act like that. The guys miss him, and besides, Sasuke wouldn't be with us today, he's in the college for the whole day; some practice and shit." Kiba explained while looking pointedly at Hinata than at me as he was finishing his sentence. It was gonna be hard going there, I just knew it.

I looked at my best friends feeling slightly sad. Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Neji, though I saw him a couple of days ago, probably really did miss me. I haven't seen them for over three months. I was such a jerk for trying to throw them out of my life. They cared about me, just like Kiba and Hinata did, and I was constantly trying to push them away, avoiding them like plague.

The reason was stupid, or not… depending on how you looked at it. Truthfully, I didn't want to meet them because of Sasuke. They were his best friends. Sasuke had been living in a dormitory with those guys for over two years now. Shikamaru and Neji were his ex roommates, and also, Neji was his best friend. We all met the same night Sasuke and I got together.

Now, that's one funny story I would tell you about. It was a year ago when I had still been a happy-go-lucky kid not giving a fuck about anything.

***Flashback***

"_You have to come over and meet our friends tonight!" Kiba manically waved his hands in utter delight. It was our first year of college. Kiba and I enrolled in Programming and Software Development, I always wanted to create video games, it's just so cool! Kiba's girlfriend Hinata enrolled in Art of Photography, which was the part of Technique and Art College. _

"_Well… Sure, I'll come with you tonight." I gave in eventually. I wanted to meet new people here. My family and old friends were in Konoha, and I really couldn't relay on them to keep me company when I got bored here. Besides, there's nothing wrong with making friends._

"_Yosh!" Kiba grinned and jumped in the air with his fist raised high. Hinata stood by us and happily smiled._

"_Easy there mutt," I grinned back at my best friend and at the sound of his nickname his grin turned to glare, "we're in the middle of the hall. You'll cause a commotion or some shit." I explained to him laughing at his disapproving face._

* * *

_I had no idea what came over me, I was shamelessly flirting with every living creature in the freaking room. I had felt hands all over my body and then some girls giggled. Let me describe you that situation._

_I had had a lot of alcohol that night. And when I said a lot, that's what I had meant. You see, the moment I stepped into the room I got overwhelmed with many different faces, people I was supposed to meet. _

_There had been Lee, a party maniac, very 'youthful' young man. He was two years older than me, an amazing guy, really. Next to him, sat a cute pink haired girl, I found out her name when he called her, Sakura. What I realized about Sakura that night was that she was freakishly strong, and by the way one of Hina's roommates._

_Across from her sat a beautiful blond girl, hair pulled back in a ponytail eyes gleamed in amusement and her lips formed a wide smile that showed her teeth. She had nice teeth. She was taken apparently, because next to her sat a man with a spiky ponytail and brunette hair, something like Kiba's, and had his right arm over her shoulder holding her right hand in the same, fingers intertwined. His name was Shikamaru and the name of his girlfriend, Ino._

_Someone knocked at the door after I had got my first glass filled with beer._

"_Come in!" Everybody shouted. Honestly, I had no idea who's room that was, I found that out later though._

_The door opened and I saw a girl with a brunette hair and weird hairstyle. She had some pigtails and then she twisted them… Girls… Anyway, that girl was also Hinata's roommate._

"_Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late. I was waiting for Neji and then he went to pick up Sasuke from the library. Hey, I'm Tenten, you must be Naruto, right?" She cheerfully asked me. I nodded and extended a hand to greet her, smiling widely. Everybody here seemed so kind._

_After I got my second glass of beer many different faces started showing up in the room. They heard there's some kind of a party and they crashed in. Among all those faces, two boys attracted the most attention when they got in._

_Tall and lean guy, long hair, firm attitude, very handsome if I may add, was going side by side with a same height man. Now, that other man was the one who sparked my interest. The guy had black hair, middle length, it seemed like he had applied tons of gel to stylish his hair in that duck butt stile. It looked funny, but it suited him, I had to admit._

_The guy was sexy as hell and that had nothing to do with the fact I was bi, no. He was sexy just because, any straight man would confirm it. The look he gave all of the occupants in the room seemed bored, his posture stiff, his voice sinfully melodic. I just knew some shit would happen tonight. _

_I was left alone by my friends Kiba and Hinata, the guys I had just met also left me, all but that Neji guy who entered with the hot stuff; it was his room. Actually theirs…_

_I was drinking and playing cards with some guys that weren't hanging out with Kiba, but they seemed kind enough. The hot but bored guy left the room couple of times and got back in, said he had been studying. You know, it's funny how something happens in a matter of minutes and that something changes your life for better or for worse._

_I lost my common sense because of the alcohol. I've been drinking a lot. Not just beer, vodka too, cognac and wine. I felt sick. I remember asking for the water and one of those 'kind guys' gave me more cognac to drink. My mind was hazy. I couldn't even count the occupants of the room. Oh, and I was dancing in the middle of the cramped room, without my shirt on, wiggling my hips and ass like my life depended on it. _

_The guys and some girls who were there looked thrilled. Thus started groping and giggling and flirting. For the moment I turned my head on the right from the position I was in. That hot stuff was sitting in a chair not far away from me watching me with total disinterest. Perhaps he wasn't bi, or he was disgusted, I didn't give a fuck. I wanted him._

_That look in his eyes promised that he is not the one who should be taken lightly, so I stepped closer to him caressing his neck with my lips._

"_Why don't you tell me your name?" I kissed a spot on his neck finishing the sentence. _

_He shivered from my light touch and turned his head to look at me taking off his glasses. Those piercing onyx eyes gazed kind of worriedly at me and I heard him speak to me for the first time that night._

"_Why don't you sit? You've had a lot of alcohol tonight, I don't think it's affecting your organism well. And… My name is Sasuke, to answer your question."_

_I looked at Sasuke feeling great need flowing through me. I decided in an instant that I'm going to have him tonight. I wanted him, badly. Perhaps it was alcohol speaking, but I didn't give a damn. I positioned myself in his lap and boldly crashed my lips onto his. The room became quiet and they watched us with amusement. _

_Sasuke responded, hungrily biting my lips, but then he drew and I blinked letting my lust speak for me. I caught his earlobe between my lips letting my tongue gently lick it and I felt him stiff beneath me. Smirking, I stood up since my favorite song was playing and I started dancing again._

_I heard the harsh knock on the door and someone opened it. In that moment Sasuke took off his hoodie and covered me turning me to face him._

"_What is going on here? You're making too much noise. Quiet down, or I'm going to throw you out, is that clear?" The harsh voice spoke but I paid it no mind. I looked at Sasuke's strong arms since he was left in nothing but a sleeveless shirt that displayed his perfectly built muscles._

"_We're sorry. We'll be quiet." Some guy spoke laughing. Then the door closed and Sasuke sat pulling me down._

"_I have to go back, to finish my studying, that's why I wasn't here all night." He spoke quietly, it seemed soft and gentle._

"_Where are you going?" I asked worriedly afraid I'll miss my chance to be with him. Maybe he won't come back._

"_Upstairs, in Lee's room…" He finished looking amusedly at me._

"_Are you going to be alone?" I licked my lips and saw his eyes open up a bit more._

"_Yes." He swallowed and expectantly looked me straight in the eyes._

"_Can I come with you?" Way to go Naruto. I congratulated myself and blinked at Sasuke's smirking face._

"_I didn't plan on leaving you here either way." His smirk got bigger and he made me stand up, so he could do it too. My hand got trapped inside of his and he excused us, telling them that he was going to study and to put me in the bed since I was drunk which wasn't far from the truth._

_We got upstairs, I remember the room – 206, it seemed smaller than Sasuke's and Neji's, otherwise, it looked just the same except it had two beds instead of three, two tables, a small kitchen and a bathroom._

_(To be continued…)_

***End of flashback***

I felt sadness flowing through me at the thought of all those things. I had been an idiot that night perhaps, but I didn't feel slightly sad about what happened. Except for my striptease, that was a bit too much. I snickered at the thought and stood up, the cigarette long gone and put off.

I picked up the jeans from my wardrobe, the plain red shirt and threw it on. My hair looked messy as always but I didn't care. Kiba was right. I was acting like a coward throwing them away because of what had happened between me and Sasuke, that wasn't fair to any of them.

I put on my black snickers and exited my apartment locking it and putting the key in my jeans' pocket. The bus should be here soon, it was almost nine o'clock in the evening. Sasuke was plaguing my mind still and I couldn't help but wish he was there tonight, even though Kiba said he wouldn't be.

Remembering that strong voice, his musky scent, his beautiful onyx eyes, all the things we had done together, I sat at the corner of the bus and sulked for the rest of the way to Kiba's dormitory. I couldn't help but feel sad. I still had strong feelings for him even though it's been almost four months since we… he, broke up with me; even though I had someone else in my life.

The ride was long and boring but I finally made it to the dormitory, I left my I.D. card and went upstairs to find my best buddy. I knew Kiba was probably in his room so I went to check it up. The hallway was as I remember it, clean but not too clean, dirty but not too dirty, the music could be heard from every fifth room just like the loud cheers and yells.

I knocked on Kiba's room, 209.

"Who is it?" That was Neji's voice. I smiled lightly and pulled the doorknob.

"Hey guys…" I entered the room and awkwardly scratched the back of my head feeling many pairs of eyes heading my way.

"NARUTO!" Kiba jumped and hugged me like he saw me three years ago, then I felt another weight and knew it would be only person who was as crazy as Kiba – Lee.

"Where have you been all this time, my youthful friend?" He cried and smiled at the same time, he was his good old self, crazy as I remembered him to be.

I felt someone pulling my left arm and I turned around to see Sakura and Ino side by side, eyes filled with tears, the pinkette was clutching my arm, obviously happy to see me and her best friend couldn't believe her eyes.

"I thought you were mad at us?" Ino whispered and I had to look weirdly at her.

"Mad? At you guys? But it wasn't your fault… Why would I be mad at you?" I looked at the people in the room, they shared her thoughts apparently.

"But, but… you didn't come to visit us, you were here every single day when you and Sasuke had been together and since you broke up we saw you for the last time on Neji's birthday party. We thought… that you were avoiding us." Sakura helped her best friend.

"No, guys, I'm sorry. I… I don't have an excuse for not visiting you, except that I was avoiding… Sasuke…" I trailed off, reminiscing the moments with Sasuke in this very room, to myself.

"Yo! A beer?" Kiba smirked. He knew me so well… Drinking in the dormitory was one of the best things ever, nice atmosphere, good friends, music… My memories flooded through me again and I shook my head to clear my thoughts. This wasn't time for sadness.

* * *

It was almost eleven o'clock when I remembered that I should go home since my last buss was leaving at half past eleven and the next one would be here at five in the morning. Putting off the cigarette in my hand I stood up and told the guys I should be leaving.

"No, you'll stay tonight. I'll tell the guys down that you'll be staying in my room." Lee intervened not wanting to let me go home just yet. The only problem was that his roommate should be sleeping there too, which meant 'no available bed'.

"Guys, I'm really sorry, I'll come visit again, I promise." The excuses I was giving were lame apparently since no one really believed in them.

We were arguing for more than an hour about the sleeping arrangement and my last bus left. Kiba looked at the time and then at me.

"You are doomed to stay the night, Naruto." He evilly smirked and hugged his girlfriend.

Ok, I accepted my destiny, I would stay the night, try to avoid my ex as best as I could and have fun. It seemed easy, too bad the luck wasn't on my side that night. The knock on the door interrupted Neji, who was telling everyone that I couldn't stay in his room since both of his roommates were there.

The door opened harshly and there stood a tall raven haired man, with the most killing glare I had ever seen a person held.

"Who told Itachi I was available today? The fucking maniac made me tour guide him over my college and the rest of the 'big parts' of the city. Was that you Kiba?! Or you Neji? Something's telling me it was you, Hyuuga. Fuck you." The furious face of one and only Sasuke Uchiha while he talked about his older brother was a sight to see, he loved his brother but the man pissed him off on regular bases.

The onyx eyes scanned the room when he closed the door and I saw him stiff the moment he spotted me. He came closer and extended a hand which I accepted longingly. We shared a look for a moment and I stuttered a small 'hey Sasuke' when I gathered my voice and strength.

"Hn." His simple answer made me smile a bit, the stoic Uchiha never really was the one who talked a lot. I missed him, I admitted to myself. His presence, his aura, his voice, everything about him… but I knew it was only me who felt that way.

I looked accusingly at Kiba, he promised me Sasuke wouldn't come tonight, that liar, I'll buy him a dog food instead of his usual snacks he was having daily. My suddenly sad eyes followed every move of my ex boyfriend who sat in the corner of the room saying simple 'hi' to every occupant.

"Kiba, he should stay here with you, he's your best friend, idiot." Neji growled at Kiba for not offering to accept me.

"Nope, Hinata is staying here tonight. Besides, I already have a large number of visitors who slept here, he can't sleep in my room, the Baldy wouldn't let him and I don't intend to argue with the receptionist." Kiba replayed glaring at Neji and pinching him. Just what was that all about?

"Guys, it's ok, I'll go home by foot." I interfered, not letting them fight over such trivial thing.

"What's the problem here anyway?" The cold voice I knew so well now entered the conversation. I turned around to see the black haired ice prince questioningly observed everybody, he wore his glasses on again, he had probably took them off to clean them when he entered the room.

"Naruto's last bus is gone. He couldn't make it on time because we were arguing with him to stay. Now we're arguing about where he should stay because idiots weren't thinking about it. Neji's and Shikamaru's roommate is in the room with them tonight. Ino, Sakura and Tenten are girls they couldn't take in Naruto. And I would gladly offer him my room, I'll share a bed with my roommate or sleep on the floor, but he wouldn't accept it." Lee finished seeming highly upset about it.

"You won't go in the middle of the night home alone; you live more than forty minutes by bus, meaning you will be walking there for more than two hours. My room is empty, Suigetsu and Juugo aren't here, they went home. You may sleep there." The young prodigy merely changed his expression before he spoke his thoughts out loud making all present members of the room blink rapidly and stare at him in bewilderment.

Neji smirked looking amusedly at Kiba's grinning face. They seemed kind of weird. I didn't know what to do. Should I accept it, or not? After a few minutes of longish silence Kiba stood up.

"There, it's all settled then. Naruto, you will be sleeping in Sasuke's room. Now, leave! All of you, I want to sleep." Kiba announced with an evil grin plastered on his face.

I didn't really have a choice, did I? Sleep in Sasuke's room or going home by foot this late… I sighed sadly and nodded standing up in the process. One night won't hurt anybody, right? I looked at Sasuke feeling slightly upset, moved from Kiba's bed and went out bidding goodbye to everyone. If they had noticed I was befuddled they didn't show it.

* * *

And here I was again, walking side by side with the black haired ice prince, the only difference was that his hand wasn't intertwined with mine and he was walking much slower than the night we had met. He was placid and silent, which is no surprise really since he was always like that… but not with me. I was the one who could make him snap all of a sudden, who saw him smile, who made him feel confused and amazed at the same time with my dense comments.

"Take any bed you like, I won't wake you up in the morning, sleep as long as you want." Uchiha spoke not looking at me at all. I thought that perhaps we could talk, about what – I didn't know, but talk nevertheless. It wasn't fair that Sasuke was pushing me away just like that. Didn't he know that how much I've missed him?

"Sasuke…" I started not feeling as bold as I was the first time I've been alone with him, "I… Can we talk?" I spoke slowly and carefully, I didn't need a pissed off Uchiha right now.

"Yes, we can, about anything you want _but_ our past." And just like that he flipped me off in one sentence with a scowl plastered on his beautiful pale face.

"Why don't you want to talk about that? I…" I stepped closer to help him made his bed, but he turned around abruptly and pushed me away from him.

"You, what? I don't want to talk about it Naruto. You have continued with your life and I'm glad, because you shouldn't dwell on past. We can be… friends… I told you already I don't hate you nor I'll ever could. I don't want to go back in past… Talk about anything but us, please." The youngest Uchiha didn't seem harsh or aggravated, he seemed upset and sad.

It seemed that if I wanted to get the 'talk' from Sasuke, I would have to take all my fears aside and be bold as I used to be. His weakly push made me feel sad, but I wasn't the one who took things lightly. As Sasuke took off his shirt not giving a single fuck about how my mouth watered at the sight of his bare torso I took his elbow in my hand and turned him forcefully to look at me, not giving him a chance to dress his sleeping shirt.

I knew deep down in my thoughts that I shouldn't do this because of Gaara, because Sasuke didn't want this, but fuck it all. _I _wanted it. He tensed feeling the pressure of my strong hold and gave me the most threatening glare one could give you. I already heard the 'let go, idiot' before he uttered the words, but it only made me feel craving more for his attention now when I finally got it.

"I mean it, Naruto. Go to sleep and leave me alone." Sasuke's tone got deeper and colder, he probably thought I wanted to start a fight. Now, he wasn't afraid of me, no way in freaking hell, he just never liked fighting because he was so fucking tactical and strong that he was afraid he would hurt his opponent, meaning – me.

"No!" I growled and pushed him against the window-wall making him hit his backside hard.

I winced seeing him scrunch his face in pain but he made no move to return my attack. My feet moved on their own, I stepped closer to Sasuke - so close I could feel his breath hitting my face, and looked into those deep onyx eyes I loved so much.

"I can't leave you alone, Sasuke…" It seemed I couldn't talk as loud now when I was mere inches away from his face. My voice was much quieter than it used to be a couple seconds ago and my hands started shaking nervously.

I examined his face, eyes wide open looking for the hesitation in mine, lips slightly parted, cheeks tinted with the faintest shade of pink - someone who didn't know him might have thought it was his natural color, his glasses were in his right hand since his left was occupied by my still strong hold, he wanted to break free, but something held him still. Perhaps it was the hold on his arm, or the look in my eyes that held him in place, I wasn't really sure; the only thing I knew was that he was standing in front of me, the two of us alone for the first time in what felt like centuries.

I collected my balls, preparing for the punch in the face because I saw the fierce look the dark haired beauty in front of me directed towards me and inched closer. He put his glasses on the shelf next to us and caught my left hand in a strong hold. I shivered from his touch, goose bumps that marred my hand; my whole body was the evident proof of what he could do to me.

"Naruto… I won't repeat it. Move and go to sleep." His teeth made a loud clinking noise when he quieted down and it was my sign to move away asap, but… it was me, an idiotic loud boy and I let go of his hand catching his right cheek in the palm of my hand. His face, just like his skin, was soft, not like him at all. Sasuke was the epitome of harsh and rough, some would say he was a man of steel; never ever will you see Sasuke showing his emotions in front of someone, I was the exception.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and spoke, finally getting the courage to speak my mind.

"Let me kiss you." I whispered softly, hoping he won't deny me.

"Dobe, are you on drugs? You have a boyfriend, should I remind you? Forget about me, I don't want anything to do with you. I. Don't. Care. I told you that when we broke up." He replayed harshly but hushed, his breath hitting my face, the closeness at fault.

I swallowed again, inching just a bit closer and my eyes closed, he was still – I could feel his lack of movements because of the non-existing distance. I knew he would hit me if I kissed his pale lips, so I decided to plant a light feather-like kiss on his cheek.

His breath hitched and I opened my eyes to see his questioningly glare piercing me. I tiptoed and kissed his forehead; he inhaled the smell of my perfume, I could tell memories flooded him too now.

"Let me sleep next to you." It wasn't a demand nor a question, it was a wish; a wish I hoped Sasuke won't deny me.

"Why?" He whispered, his will slowly crumbling to small pieces in front of me.

"I hate sleeping in someone else's bed. We're friends, right? Friends can sleep together." I gave him a light smile and let go of his hand stepping back.

"Yeah, and then you'll rape me like you did the first time." Sasuke snorted and smirked shaking his head. He made himself comfortable closer to the wall on the small bed, making space for me.

I gave him a shit-eating grin and got rid of my clothes leaving only my boxers and tee on. His arm was under my head and I turned to face him.

"Touch me inappropriately and I'll kick you out of the room and leave you alone in the hallway in nothing but your underwear." His tone was serious, but there was no truth in his words. He was lying on his back, the other arm making him a pillow.

"You wouldn't do that; you don't hate me that much." I stuck out my tongue at him childishly, he made a 'tsk' noise and smirked.

"Dream on, idiot." He replayed chuckling a bit.

I smiled lightly and felt the sleep overcome my senses. My head found its way to Sasuke's chest and I fell asleep, again dreaming about our first night together…

* * *

**A/N:**

**FEEEW!**

**How did you like it guys?**

**Next chapter - Naruto's dream :3**

**Fluff and yaoi on the way!**

**Review! ^^**

**Bye, for now :)**


End file.
